


inhibition

by Mozanii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, eventually, smiles and hugs and kisses duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozanii/pseuds/Mozanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine invites Kagami over for a small family birthday celebration. What could go wrong, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. house slippers

_Swish._

The sounds of overenthusiastic dribbles, heaving chests, and squeaking shoes fill the empty gymnasium. Empty, except for Aomine and Kagami, of course. 

“And... it looks like I win again…but then again, who is honestly surprised?” Aomine grins at his redheaded partner. 

“Shut up, Aomine! I only lost because it’s unnatural to play basketball in the winter! The air is thin and cold! It’s snowing outside for goodness sake!” Kagami retorts, throwing the basketball in his direction. 

Although Kagami shouldn’t have been surprised, Aomine skillfully catches it and stuffs it into his gym bag. “We’re at an inside gym _with_ proper heat! I mean, look at that sorry-ass excuse for a throw…just admit you can’t beat me and we can go home.” He smirks. 

“No way. Plus, your ego is overflowing and beginning to drip on the floor.” Kagami says as he playfully glares at Aomine, but Aomine only chuckles at his attempts at acting mad. 

“You didn’t even ask me what I wanted as my prize, Kagami!” he whines, stepping closer to Kagami. 

“What? We never agreed to prizes! I’m not doing it!” Kagami steps away from Aomine. After all, who knew what perverted schemes he had up his sleeve? There’s no way he would agree to anything he had to offer.

“What? I didn’t even suggest anything yet! How can you deny something when you don’t even know what it is yet, idiot!” Aomine complains exasperatedly.

“Don’t ask me for a favor then call me an idiot, idiot! Plus I have an idea of what it is!”

“I bet you 10,000 yen you don’t!”

“I swear, Aomine, I’m not buying that damn French maid costume! Besides you don’t even have that much money!” Kagami yells at the blue headed boy, only to later blush at his words. 

“Huh!? Nobody was thinking about that!” Aomine defends himself quickly.

“Then, what do you want?” Kagami asks.

“I want you to have dinner…” Aomine trails off, causing Kagami to look at him questioningly. 

“…With my parents and I. Tonight.” Aomine reaches out and grabs Kagami’s hand, waiting for his answer.

“No way.” Kagami says quickly, without a second thought, pulling his hand away. 

“ _Come on_ , Kagami…” 

“No way. You know how they feel about me…how they feel about us. They don’t accept it…” He trails off, looking anywhere that’s away from Aomine’s face.

“I know, Kagami…but today is my dad’s birthday and my mom always makes a big feast for him. I would like it if you could come too…to be a part of the family.” Aomine reaches and grabs Kagami’s hands again, and to his surprise, Kagami looks at him with a softened expression. 

Aomine knew Kagami was lonely. 

After all, Kagami did live by himself and really only had his friends and himself to rely upon. Every holiday that Aomine spent with his family, he couldn’t help but picture Kagami’s frowned face in his apartment alone. Although Aomine had questioned him about it before, he often just shrugged off his questions, saying it wasn’t that big of a deal. However, Aomine knew that Kagami’s words were just a façade and family was an essential part of life that Kagami was missing. He wanted to be there for him to make it complete. 

Kagami couldn’t do anything but to stare into Aomine’s deep blue eyes. Usually, when Kagami looks in his eyes, it was during their one-on-ones and they were filled with arrogant confidence and overflowing adrenaline. Now, at this moment, when Kagami looks into his eyes, he saw nothing but sincerity.

…And he completely falls for it every single time. 

Kagami sighs loudly, but despite his uncertainty, he gives Aomine a light smile. “So…what are we having for dinner?”

**//**

“I swear this is a bad idea…” Kagami grumbles underneath his breath as he trudges through the ankle-deep snow. 

“Stop complaining! We’re both walking in the snow and we’re almost to the door!” Aomine snaps back.

“I wasn’t talking about the snow, dumbass! I was talking about the dinner…Did you even tell them you invited me?” Kagami says, bending over to brush the excess snow off of his boots. 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. Don’t worry so much.” Aomine reassures him lightly and quickly digs his keys out of his bag and unlocks the door. Kagami only could sigh as they both stepped forward into the house.

“Mom, dad! I’m home! I also brought a guest, I hope you don’t mind…” Aomine shouts from the doorway. Kagami’s heart rate quickened when he heard light footsteps coming down the steps. 

“Welcome home, Daiki! Who did you –“ Aomine’s mother said walking around the corner, only to stop in her tracks when she saw Kagami standing in the doorway. Moments of silence passed between the three of them, but Aomine kept giving his mom a silent, pleading look with his eyes to please cooperate with him. 

“How are you doing, Kagami-kun? I hope basketball is going well for you.” She smiles at him lightly, which quickly relieves Kagami of his anxiety. 

“I’m doing well, thank you. Uh…Daiki invited me to celebrate your husband’s birthday celebration today. I hope I’m not being a bother…” Kagami scratches the back of his head nervously. 

“Daiki, I’m not exactly sure your father wants guests for his dinner tonight. Did you tell him about Kagami-kun coming?” His mother inquires in the most polite way she can, but still avoiding the elephant in the room.

“I didn’t, but I didn’t think that he would mind. You’ve always told me any friend of mine is a friend of the family’s. You don’t treat Satsuki this way.” Aomine says defensively.

“This is different, Daiki! We’ve known Satsuki for years and –“ 

“That’s bullshit and you know it, mom!” Aomine step forward and raised his voice in accusation, causing his mom to wince slightly.

“Watch your language!” She chided him quickly. 

“Aomine, its okay…I get the hint. I’m sorry for intruding in your house.” Kagami bows to Aomine’s mother and turns around to head out the door, only to be stopped by the door swinging open, leaving him face-to-face with Aomine’s father. 

Aomine’s father, pauses in his footsteps and stares at Kagami wide-eyed and mouth agape. Kagami couldn’t help but stare back in equal shock and surprise. This wasn’t the first time that they had met, but it still shocked Kagami how much Aomine and his father looked alike, except his father was a more mature version of Aomine with a beard and matching physique. 

“Uh…hello Aomine-san. Don’t worry, I was just on my way out.” Kagami scurries past him, but Aomine quickly grabs his wrist before he could leave. 

“Dad, I was inviting Kagami to stay for your birthday dinner. He can stay, right?” Aomine pleaded slightly to his father, who could only stare at the situation at hand. He glanced at his wife behind the two teenagers, who was silently, but vigorously shaking her head ‘no’, then looked back at the red-headed boy for a few seconds.

Aomine’s father could only sigh. “It's fine, you can stay”, he says quickly, avoiding the gaze of everyone in the room and walking into the kitchen. 

His mother put on the fakest smile she could possibly muster. “Well…in that case. Dinner is ready, everyone!” 

**//**

Kagami couldn’t help but smile at the feast before him, but he knew he had to control his appetite in front of Aomine’s family and eat "regular" portions. Everyone quietly sat down around the table, and the room filled with an awkward silence after everyone said their quick ‘Happy birthdays.’ 

“Well, let’s eat before the food gets cold.” Aomine’s mother chimed in and everyone began eating.

“So, Kagami. How long have you known my son?” Aomine’s father questions him suddenly, causing everyone to look up from their plates.

“I’ve known him since my first year of high school. We met through our mutual friend, Kuroko, and we played against each other during the Winter Cup.” Kagami quickly glances at Aomine’s father, before nervously looking back down at his plate.

“Oh yeah, I think he did mention your school before. What was it Seiran?” His mother asks.

“ _Seirin_ , mom.” Aomine corrects.

“Yes yes, that’s right. So, what are your plans after high school? This is your final year right? Have you gotten accepted to any universities?” His mother smiles at him, but Kagami knows there’s deviancy hiding behind that question and smile.

“My grades aren’t exactly at the top of the charts, so I’ve been waitlisted to the universities I’ve applied to…but I think I’ll get in with a basketball scholarship. If I'm lucky, I could get drafted...”

“Just thinking isn’t good enough, Kagami. You shouldn’t rely on basketball to get you through life. I think you should have improved your grades so you could have a sure chance of getting into university.” Aomine’s mother lectured him sternly.

"Ah, well, in hindsight it would have been a good idea, but it's definitely too late now." Kagami stuttered out, still trying to avoid aggrevating the situation.

Aomine could practically feel Kagami’s unease, making him to speak up to his defense, “Don’t be so hard on him. I’m in the same exact situation if you haven’t noticed. My grades aren't good...” 

“It’s not too late, Kagami. Maybe you should stop focusing on your love life and focus more on academics.” Aomine’s father chimed in, then stuffing a cheekful of food in his mouth.

"Dad!" 

"He's right, you know dear. Maybe it's best if you two go your separate ways so you can focus on your future. Maybe it's for the best...after all, I do want grandkids. " His mom continues nonchalantly. 

" _Stop_ , Mom." Aomine pleads, but it was too late. Kagami wipes his mouth off with his napkin, then quickly clears his throat.

"Thank you for dinner. Don't worry, I can take a hint and know where I'm not wanted." Kagami says emotionless and heads towards the front door. Aomine could only look at his parents in disbelief. How could they do this to him knowing how important this was to him? He had never felt this level of betrayal. Before Aomine could even stop Kagami, he was already out of the door walking home.

 _Aomine didn't have time._ He quickly slipped on some shoes, it didn't matter whose, and ran after his boyfriend. 

Kagami walked fast despite how high the snow was on the ground. He _knew_ he shouldn't have come over. He _knew_ it was a bad idea when Aomine had first asked him, but a small voice inside of him tried to make him believe in the sincere, positive sides of people despite the doubt and cynicism that remained inside of him. _How wrong he was..._

"Kagami!" Aomine yelled at him, trudging through the snow and trying to catch up to him as fast as possible.

"Kagami! Stop walking, damn it! I need to talk to you!" Aomine pleaded again, but Kagami continued walking.

"Taiga, _please_..." Aomine broke down. He ran too fast in the snow and his chest felt like it was about to burst. From the running or the guilt and shame he felt for causing this whole situation? Aomine didn't know the difference, but at this point, it didn't even matter.

The sudden call of his first name caused Kagami to pause in his footsteps. "What now, Aomine? What do you have to possibly say to me? I told you this would happen, but you don't listen. You never fucking listen!" 

"Kagami, I didn't know it was gonna be _that bad_. If I had known, I wouldn't have..." Aomine can't help but feel guilty.

"How would it not be that bad? You know they don't approve of our relationship so why would you purposefully drag me into that situation?" Kagami asks incredulously.

"I had the best intentions, Kagami. Please believe me...I just..." 

"Just what?" 

"I just thought that...since I'm the most important in their lives...that they would like to get to know the most important person in mine." Aomine admits, causing Kagami to stare at him while heat rushed to his cheeks. Damn that sincerity of his once again.

Kagami couldn't help but wrap his arms tightly around Aomine, holding him tighter than he had ever before. Aomine gave him a chaste kiss to his temple and hugged him back just as tightly. 

"Hey, Aomine."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing house slippers in the snow?"


	2. snowy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aomine and kagami meet again on a snowy day.

When they parted on that day, Kagami gave Aomine his usual smile and kissed him goodbye. However, deep inside, Aomine knew Kagami too well to know when he was genuinely happy and when he was giving him a fake smile just to make him leave without worrying. They would meet up occasionally for a quick 1-on-1 game, but Kagami never played with the same intensity as he used to play with. It was just…something was different about him. Kagami never answered his phone calls and barely texted him back, and when he did, it was only with blunt, uninterested, one-word replies.

Aomine could only sigh and lay down in his bed all day, barely leaving his room only to shower and to eat. Laying down on the bed, Aomine thought about his actions over the past few days and then quickly jumped back up and grabbed his coat and basketball. Would the great Aomine Daiki sulk over Kagami and not do anything about it?

Well… _yeah_ , he would. But, he wouldn’t anyone else know how sad he was. 

Aomine grabbed his bag and decided he should go to the basketball court at the gym to clear his mind off things. What better way to clear his mind of his basketball partner than playing basketball, right? Playing just wasn’t the same without that stupid redhead by his side. 

He shot him quick text, _‘Can we talk? Meet me at the gym in ten minutes? I’ll be waiting for you if you want to stop by.’_

Aomine quickly put on his shoes and was ready to head out the door when a light voice called his name.

“Daiki, where are you going?” His mother calls out to him, stepping out of her room, shortly followed by his father. 

Aomine could only scowl when he turned around. “The gym.”

“With who?” She responded, voice filled with concern.

“Does it matter?” He shot back emotionlessly. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to meet that _boy_ again…” His mom commented, disappointment filling her voice.

“So now you don’t even know his name anymore? That’s funny.” Aomine gave a bitter chuckle. 

“I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with Kagami, Daiki. He’s not good for you. If you’re having trouble finding a girlfriend, I have plenty of coworkers with beautiful daughters. Your mother and I are just looking out for your best interests. Why give yourself a hard life because just because Kagami has a little crush on you? That doesn’t mean you have to play along…“ Aomine’s dad started to flip through his cellphone contacts, until he looked up and saw his son glaring at him, single streams of tears rolling down his face.

“Why do you keep doing this to me? _Stop_ trying to guilt trip me. If you were such good parents as you claim, why won't you accept your son, your _only_ child, as the way he is?” Aomine choked out, trying to hold back his emotions.

“Daiki…it’s not like that…” His mother reached out to hug him, but he only swatted her arm away.

“You say all these negative, demeaning things about Kagami…but these same things also apply to me. I know you had all these hopes and dreams for me about living the perfect life, but I can’t help what I feel and who I'm attracted to. If you’re against him, that means you’re also against me, and I don’t need to be around anyone like that.” Aomine said coldly.

“Daiki, you know we’ve always supported you in everything that you did. So don’t act like that. I just don’t see what is so great about him.” His father warned. 

“I was at the lowest point of my life when I graduated from Teiko. I was too good at basketball and nobody wanted to play against me. Nobody _could_ play against me. I lost interest in it and I wanted to quit. I fell into a depression…” Aomine started, looking into his parents eyes. 

Aomine stepped forward, making his final claim. “A few months later, this dumb redheaded idiot with strange eyebrows comes along and completely changes my life around. He rekindled the flame of passion for the game I once loved with all my heart. He challenged me, he invigorated me, he _saved_ me.”

Aomine paused to gather his thoughts.

“…And I love him for that.” Aomine finished his confession, looking into the shocked faces of his parents. He turned around, grabbed his bag, and headed out of the door. He said what he had to say and now it’s up to them to what they want to do with that.

**//**

“Ugh, damn it. They made me late…and it’s snowing. I hate winter. So damn cold...” Aomine said checking his phone. He told Kagami he would meet him at noon, but now it was 12:30. He swiped left to access his front camera, only to see his eyes were slightly puffy and red. This is embarrassing.

Aomine finally got to the gym, only to realize the front door was locked. 

“What the hell? This day fucking sucks…” Aomine screamed to nobody in particular, trying to pry the door open and shaking it.

“Says the guy 30 minutes late…” A voice said from behind him.

“Kagami? You’re here?” Aomine turned around in surprise.

“You invited me here dumbass! 30 minutes ago!” Kagami scolded him. 

“You waited for me outside in all of this snow?” Aomine was shocked, and even though he didn’t want to admit it, he felt himself warm up a little with that thought. 

“Don’t make me regret it! What did you want to talk to me about? Why does your face look like that?” Kagami questioned.

“I’m not sure how to take that last question...” Aomine chuckled lightly.

Kagami had no time for this and huffed, “I meant why are your eyes red Aomine!?” 

“I…got into it with my parents before I left to meet you.” He admitted quietly.

“What happened this time?”

Aomine looked down at the snowy ground, avoiding eye contact with Kagami completely. “I told them I was going to meet you at the gym.” 

“Oh...” Kagami responded, leaving them in silence for a minute, but it seemed like hours to both of them. Finally, Aomine gathered up the courage to continue his story, looking back at Kagami.

“Then, they started saying all this bad stuff about you. I defended you and I told them you were the one that saved me and I told them…” He trailed off.

“Yeah?” Kagami questioned, but Aomine suddenly looked embarrassed. He could feel the blush rising on his cheeks. Wait a minute, did he really say that to them? Thank goodness he was wearing a scarf covering most of his face.

“…I told them I loved you.” Aomine muttered quietly, then shut his eyes to avoid Kagami’s gaze. He hears nothing but silence from the other man, but then he suddenly feels something hit his face, then he feels cold? Aomine opened his eyes to see snow cover his jacket and all over his hair.

“What the _hell_ , Kagami? Did you throw a snowball at me? I tell you that I told my parents I loved you and you chuck something at my face?” He said incredulously. 

“That’s for making me wait in the cold, dumbass!” Kagami responded quickly, before throwing another at Aomine, hitting him in the abdomen. “And that’s for telling your parents you loved me before you even told me that you loved me!” Aomine just stared at him, mouth agape in shock and awe. 

Kagami stepped forward to face Aomine, the other man staring at him in pure shock and disbelief. 

Just when Aomine was about to protest with the other’s violent actions, he suddenly felt Kagami’s gloved hand softly cuphis face, bringing his mouth up to his for a gentle kiss. 

“I love you too, Daiki.” Aomine could feel his heart flutter when Kagami gives him a bright, genuine smile. A smile he hasn’t seen for a very long time. 

Aomine captured Kagami’s mouth for another kiss, but this time, with the intensity of all of his pent up emotions fueling his passion. He has never felt this way about anyone his whole life and he would be damned if he would let him slip away that easily. 

The two only broke apart due to faint buzz, tickling both their bodies. 

“Oh sorry, that’s my phone.” Aomine said pulling his phone from his jacket pocket, letting both of them look at his screen to see who it was.

One new text message received. 

**From Mom:**  
_Daiki, I know you wouldn't answer my calls, so hopefully you'll read this message. I hope you know we’ll always love you no matter what. No matter what or who you love, we will always support you. Your dad and I are truly sorry for everything that has happened between us the past few days. Makeup dinner? Kagami can come too._  
_Love Always,_  
_Mom & Dad_

Aomine could feel his vision starting to get blurry and his heart start to beat faster. Suddenly, he felt Kagami’s arm wrap around his waist, giving him a tight hug. “Dinner sounds great…It’s okay, Daiki. You don't have to be so strong all the time...you can let it out.” Kagami says, burying his face into the crook of Aomine’s neck. 

Aomine let out a hoarse cry and his tears flowed down onto Kagami’s shoulder. Tears of happiness, relief, and love flowed out of him all at once and he could finally breathe again. After a few minutes, Aomine finally stopped crying and broke his hug with Kagami, only to given him the purest smile Kagami had ever seen from the man.

“Yeah, let’s go back home. Together.”

Aomine smiled and interlaced their fingers together on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a followup full of sunshine and rainbows :^)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
